llsiffandomcom-20200222-history
Aqours Chapter 36
School Idol Festival We want to shine our brightest! {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 2 |- |'Hanamaru': Aaaaah! So this is the venue for the School Idol Festival. It's beyond words, zura! Yoshiko: Hmph. It seems you’re getting nervous, little demon Ruby. Are you in need of the fallen angel Yohane’s powers of darkness? Ruby: I could’ve sworn I saw… Umm, umm. Oh, there she is! Hey, Leah! Chika: Wowwww! It’s Saint Snow! Good morning, Sarah, Leah! Sarah: Good morning. You’re all up quite early. Dia: We wanted to familiarize ourselves with the venue as mush as possible, so we woke up early. You two are here early yourselves. Leah: Of course! Today’s the big show! We’re already done prepping for rehearsals, too. Right, Sarah? Sarah: Yes, we’ve been prepping from yesterday, and we just got done putting the finishing touches on our choreography in the waiting room. Mari: Saint Snow is on point, like always. I’m definitely excited to see your actual performance, but I’m almost as eager for your rehearsal, too. Kanan: I absolutely loved the music video you just released! You looked so cool during the dance break, it took my breath away. You: Leah, your acrobatic moves were awesome to boot! You’ve gotta teach me how to do that someday! Leah: If you can keep up with our special training regimen, I suppose I could show you. Ruby: Really? Yay! I’ve been wanting to practice with you two! Yoshiko: Mu, ha, ha. My chance to turn the Saint Snow sisters into my little demons has finally arrived! Hanamaru: I’d say Leah seems more like a fallen angel, zura. Sarah: *Chuckle* As always, you seem to be having a lot of fun. I feel like talking to you makes all of my nerves vanish into thin air. Leah: Hmm? You were nervous, Sarah? Sarah: The School Idol Festival is a dream event for school idols, after all. But I won’t let it affect my performance. Chika: You’re so impressive, Sarah! Even on the day of the show, you’re as calm and steady as ever. And Leah, your confidence never seems to fade! Sarah: Your cheerful and energetic performances are always wonderful as well! Leah’s been really looking forwards to watching you today, too. Ruby: Leah texted me this morning saying to give it our all, too. Thank you, Leah! Leah: Isn’t it a bit early to thank me? You haven’t even performed yet. Just promise me you’ll give it everything you got today, okay? Hanamaru: Totally, zura! I’ve been prancing a bunch for this day, so I won’t let it all go to waste, zura! Yoshiko: The fallen angel Yohane will also unleash her full magical might onstage today. All shall bear witness to the ultimate descent! Sarah: I’ll be looking forward to it. To put it in Yoshiko’s words… The moment of destiny is almost here! Leah: Rehearsals are starting soon. Make sure you’re prepared! See you later, Ruby. Hanamaru: It’s finally time for our rehearsal, zura. I’m starting to get butterflies in my stomach, zura! Yoshiko: The other school idols’ performances were outstanding. If that’s what their rehearsal performances are like, I’m scared to see the real deal. Dia: It’s not often er get the chance to see the other school idols’ performances live. It’s been quite the learning experience. Kanan: It’s good incentive, too. Everyone looked so full of spirit and like they were having the best time. I hope the audience feels the same when they’re watching us. Mari: Is It time for me to show off my shiny smile? *Giggle* Shiny! Chika: Wow, you’re not nervous at all, are you, Mari? Are you doing okay, Ruby? Ruby: Yeah! I had some anxiety earlier, but the excitement of watching Saint Snow’s cool performance blew it all away. You: The other groups’ performances really were incredible. And the Saint Snow sisters are always perfectly in sync. It’s such a feast for the eyes. Ruby: Leah said they get along really well at home, too. Riko: You’re so proactive about reaching out to other school idols, Ruby. I was surprised to see how chummy you’d gotten with them. Dia: If you’re friends with a school idol from another group, you can motivate one another to do better. I think it’s a wonderful, worthwhile endeavor. Yoshiko: Yohane should also recruit more little demons into her legion to befriend other school idols. Hanamaru: Yoshiko, if you randomly ask someone to fall from grace with you, you might creep them out, zura. Riko: If Yoshiko becomes known as the fallen angel school idol, it might be easier for her to make little demon friends. Mari: *Chuckle* The fallen angel school idol’s dark influence is spreading. That’s kinda the opposite of being shiny, though. You: Oh, it looks like the stage is ready. They want us to head backstage. Chika: Okay, let’s go. W-Wait, what the heck? Riko: Chika, what’s wrong? Chika: Ah, ha, ha. I didn’t think I was nervous, but all of a sudden my legs don’t wanna work. Ruby: At times like this, it’s good to take deep breaths. Do your Rubesty with me. Hanamaru: Ruby, you turned into an adult right before my eyes, zura. You’ve grown so much, zura!  Dia: Before this grand stage, you’ve grown into a fine young woman, Ruby. Chika: *Inhale* *Exhale* *Inhale* *Exhale* You’re right! My nerves are starting to go. *Giggle* Sorry to keep you all waiting. Now let’s get out there and perform! Kanan: It’s unusual for you to get so nervous, Chika. Is it because this is such a special show? Chika: Yup. The School Idol Festival stage is legendary. Even the great has stood on it. Ever since we were invited, everything has felt like a dream. Chika: When I entered the venue today, it felt like I got snapped back to reality. I was intimidated by the other performances, and I started freaking out. Chika: But, I’m just normal… Normal monster, Chika-chi! While I was taking those deep breaths, I realized I should just be myself. I feel much better now! You: *Laugh* I don’t think you’re average at all, Chika. Who else has enough power to lead the other members of Aqours? Dia: Nine unique girls with nine unique personalities. That’s what makes Aqours. Mari: Let’s show everyone our awesomely shiny smiles! Kanan: This is our dream stage, after all! We’ve got to enjoy it to the max! Riko: We’ll sing with all our love, and hopefully, it’ll come across to everyone who came to see us. Yoshiko: The swarms of little demons who’ve gathered to see Yohane are allies of Aqours. There’s no need to be nervous! Hanamaru: We’ll perform to the best of our abilities onstage, zura. And we’ll make sure to keep smiling till the very end, zura. Ruby: Yeah, we all said we’d try our Rubesty! I wanna relish every moment of our time onstage! Chika: Thank you, everyone! I’m so glad I’m in Aqours with all of you! Everything will work out as long as the nine of us are together. I truly believe that. You: All right! Now that we’re feeling better, it’s time to set sail. Full speed ahead! Together: Aye aye! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 3 |- |'Ruby': Wow, that was amazing! Leah and Sarah looked so confident up there. What an awesome performance! Yoshiko: Hmm. So, they even possess the strength to push away all wicked thoughts and use the energy from their nervousness. Very impressive, Saint Snow. Hanamaru: They promised us a great show, but that exceeded all my expectations, zura! You: Everyone in the audience was on their feet. And Sarah and Leah’s smiles were perfection! I hope we can keep the momentum going! Kanan: Our rehearsal went without a hitch. Let’s give it our all so that our performance goes just as well!  Mari: Smile, smile, smile! All our hard work and endless practicing has been to prepare us for today. Everyone should be booming with confidence! Dia: It’s finally time to show the world the results of all our hours of practice. Let’s just remember to have fun while we do it!  Riko: We’ve been looking forward to this moment for so long. It’s hard to believe that we’re actually about to perform. Are you ready for this, Chika? Chika: My legs still feel light, like I’m walking on clouds. Maybe this is all a dream? *Gasp* *Laugh* Pinching my cheek hurts, so I guess this is real! You: Well, this is definitely a stage we’ve all dreamed of standing on. *Chuckle* Chika, your excitement’s written all over your face. Chika: Hee, hee! Now that it’s almost time for us to perform, I feel more excited than nervous. Riko: No one loves school idols more than you. Kanan: Bring those feelings with you to the stage, and let them loose! No one’s gonna have a good time unless we are, after all. Ruby: Watching Leah perform blew all my butterflies away, too. I’m 100% excited now! Hanamaru: I’m a little nervous, but I feel like it’s a good kind of nervous, zura. It must be because this is one of the best days of my life. Yoshiko: Mu, ha, ha. Little demons must be scrambling to our promised land here in the magic metropolis of Tokyo. I sense the venue filling up with their jet-black power. Dia: I think every single person from school came to support us as well. Our big moment will definitely be a huge success. Mari: Let’s give everyone our shiniest song and performance and leave their jaws hanging! Chika: This is it! It’s time to go! Let’s do our best! We’re gonna shine with all our might! Aqours… Together: Sunshine! Sarah: Great job, Aqours! That was such an intense performance. Leah and I loved every minute of it! Leah: Your unique nine-member dance formation were spectacular. Your performing abilities have improved dramatically. Ruby: Thank you so much, Leah! We’ve been practicing really hard, so it means a lot to hear you say that. You two looked really cool onstage, too! Hanamaru: We were watching backstage and got really into it, zura! I’m jealous of everyone who got to see you from the audience, zura. Kanan: Your cool dance formations are so sharp and clean. Maybe it’s because you’re sisters, but you’re always completely in sync. Watching you gave me goosebumps! Mari: And your powerful voices were in perfect harmony. It was the coolest performance ever! I was dancing along before I knew it. Chika: Your singing sounded pretty, fierce, and cool all at the same time. I can’t describe it well, so I guess I’d say it’s indescribable! You two inspired me!  You: Your incredible performance empowered us to hit the stage in peak condition. Riko: The extra bass notes made that new song sound a little more mature. Have to say, it gave me a whole new appreciation for how much range you have. Yoshiko: The modulation and intense beat in the second half of the song had me on the edge of descent. Even Yohane’s magic eye can’t see the true extent of your power. Dia: It was clear that extraordinary amounts of effort and practice went into that performance. We must increase our focus as well! Sarah: Well, Leah and I felt like your performance had many charms that we could never pull off. There truly are all different types of school idols, aren’t there? Chika: I feel like both of us put on amazing shows! I was on cloud nine when the song ended, and I heard all of the cheers and applause coming from the audience! Leah: I was happy, too. But I’m not satisfied yet. We have to aim even higher! Right, Sarah? Sarah: That’s right. And seeing you all perform was just the push I needed. Now all I want is to show everyone a leveled up version of us! Hanamaru: I can’t even imagine a level up Saint Snow. That’s something I’ve gotta see, zura! Ruby: Me too! And don’t forget we promised we would practice together. We have to make that happen, okay? Leah: We’ll definitely keep our promise. But you’d better prepare yourselves, because we’re going to expect you to keep up with us! Yoshiko: Mu, ha, ha. I shall have you swear upon Yohane’s Heavenly Fallen Laws. It seems I’ve found myself a new promised land. Chika: You two have to come to Uchiura one day, too. We’ll show you around! Riko: When we do practice together, I’d love to play along with you on my piano, Sarah. Sarah: I’m not nearly as skilled as you, but I’d love that! We should try writing a song together, too. Mari: I’m really looking forward to trying Saint Snow’s cool dance routines! Kanan: It’d feel so cool if the nine of us could execute dance formations in perfect sync like you two. Dia: Indeed. It’s no small feat, but I don’t think it’s impossible. Let’s work on improving our dance skills and keep aiming high. Leah: Nine member dance formations, huh? I suppose we could observe you and offer some constructive criticism. Ruby: Yay! I’ll try my Rubesty to keep up with your lessons! Sarah: You’re all welcome to visit us in Hakodate anytime. I’ll treat you to all of my specialty dishes! Hanamaru: I’d love to taste your cooking, zura! Sarah: *Chuckle* I won’t hold back then. Well, I’d love to stay and chat longer, but we should probably head to the airport now. Chika: I hate to say bye already, but we don’t want you guys to miss your plane. Have a safe flight! Ruby: I’ll reach out to you soon, Leah. We’ll talk lots and lots, okay? Leah: Okay, okay. I’ll text you as soon as we’re back in Hakodate. You: Well, they’re gone. Well, we should probably head out soon, too. Oh? What’s wrong, Riko? Riko: If I close my eyes and listen closely, I feel like I can still hear the cheers and applause from the festival. Chika: Yeah. I totally get it, Riko. The School Idol Festival was the funnest performance ever! Yoshiko: Everyone did a wonderful job. The fallen angel Yohane’s fall from grace in the magic metropolis Tokyo was a top-tier experience!  Kanan: I know we left it all on the stage, but the other school idols were really impressive, too! Mari: School idols really are incredible. Everyone was sparkling. All in all, it was a wonderfully shiny day. Hanamaru: Yeah, everyone was so energized! They all looked like they were having the times of their lives. I couldn’t stop smiling either, zura. Ruby: We got to hang out with Leah and Sarah, and we even got to see them perform! I was so happy when they praised our performance. Chika: I wonder if everyone out there saw us shining? Either way, I wanna shine even brighter! Kanan: In order to do that, we have to practice even harder and surpass what we can do now! Chika: Yeah, let’s do it! Let’s keep working hard! Riko: *Giggle* You’re so fired up that it’s rubbing off on me, too. You: I feel like someone flipped a switch in my brain. All I wanna do right now is practice. Maybe I’ll run down to the beach when I get home!  Chika: Great idea! Now that we’ve got a plan, let’s get ready to go home! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 4 |- |'Dia': All right, it looks like everyone is here. Are you sure you aren’t forgetting anything? Kanan: I made sure to double-check before we left the venue. We’re all set! Anyway, what an incredible show. Mari: The entire audience was a sea of shining lights. I felt like I was close to drowning in an Aqours sea. Yoshiko: The fallen angel Yohane’s little demons were cheering her name as if they were blessing her dark descent. Hanamaru: I was nervous at first because we were performing at such a huge venue, but it was a really fun show, zura! Ruby: I didn’t know I could perform with so much confidence. I felt like a totally different person up there. I couldn’t be happier, though! Riko: I’m glad everyone got to hear our new song, too. When I heard people from the audience shouting thank you, I was so happy that I almost cried. You: It’s a wonderful song. I got kinda emotional while we were performing. I remember being so happy that I couldn’t stop smiling. Chika: I just felt so much love for school idols, Aqours, and everyone who was there. I yelled out thank you from the stage at the top of my lungs! Mari: It was the shiniest stage ever. If the audience started calling for an encore, I’d be ready to run back out even now. Kanan: I completely understand what you mean. I’m still worked up from all that excitement. I feel like I could keep dancing all night long! Dia: With your stamina, I bet you could easily continue to dance until morning. I wish we could’ve stood on that stage longer, too. Hanamaru: It’s sad to leave, but we’ll work hard so that we can come back to Tokyo again one day, zura. Ruby: Yeah! We’ll get back to individual practice first thing tomorrow! I’ll add more things to my training regimen. I hope I can learn all sorts of new skills. Yoshiko: The fallen angel Yohane successfully amplified her magical powers in the magic metropolis Tokyo and can now handle even the toughest of lessons. Riko: It looks like we’re all really motivated now! I’ll keep working really hard so that I can keep creating wonderful music to share with everyone. Chika: Are you going to play piano when we get back, Riko? I’m in the mood to hear you play lots of songs. Can I come over later? You: *Laugh* At this rate, you two will show up tomorrow with a brand new song, complete with lyrics. I’ll have to work hard, too! Kanan: I might go running or something when I get back to Awashima. Wanna come with, Mari? Mari: Of course! I was just thinking of inviting you to go running, myself. You must’ve read my mind! Dia: Okay then, we should head back to Numazu before it gets too late. Is everyone ready? Together: Ye— Chika: Wait a sec! You: What’s wrong, Chika? Riko: I can still ask if they’ll allow us to go inside Otonokizaka. Chika: No, that’s okay! It’s, umm, not that. I kinda want to pray at Kanda Shrine one more time, and ask to get to perform at the School Idol Festival again one day! Hanamaru: I’m in! Then I could give my thanks for the festival going so well, zura. Dia: That’s a good point. It’d be nice to give thanks for our successful performance. Let’s all go together. Kanan: *Pant* *Pant* Phew. Ooh, what an amazing view! You’re almost there, everyone! You’ve got this!  'You': *Pant* *Pant* Whoa! It’s beautiful! Mari: Tokyo is so shiny at sunset. Dia: *Pant* *Pant* No wonder picked this place for their endurance training sessions. That’s quite the challenging climb. Chika: M-Made it! Running straight up in one go like that really makes you feel like you gave everything you had. Riko: Your pace was way faster than usual, so it was hard to keep up. What an amazing view, though! Yoshiko: Zuramaru, Ruby, just a bit more! You can do it! It’s no use. Looks like I’ll have to summon them. Come to me! Little demon Zuramaru! Little demon Ruby! Hanamaru, Ruby: Z-Zuraaaa! Eeeek! Hanamaru: *Gasp* I responded to Yoshiko’s summon by pure reflex, zura. Ruby: M-Me too. But, we made it all the way up here without stopping. It looks like our individual practices are paying off. Kanan: That’s all of us! If we’d timed ourselves, I bet our numbers would’ve been really good. You: I’m still all warmed up from performing, so my body felt lighter than usual. Mari: We’re in awesome shape! I feel like I could do a whole other lap. Dia: If we have time, this would be the perfect opportunity to recreate ’ dance practice. Chika: That sounds fun! Oh, but let’s go to the shrine first. I bet it’ll look really pretty against the sunset. Riko: Yes, the grounds always look lovely around this time of day. The glow of the setting sun makes it extra special. Hanamaru: *Gasp* The sunset is so pretty, zura! Experiencing Tokyo’s twilight hour at Kanda Shrine makes it feel so mystical, zura. Yoshiko: The time when day crosses into night, and the sky grows crepuscular. Then the hour of inky blackness shall embrace the fallen angel Yohane. Mu, ha, ha. Ruby: It’s so beautiful. I wonder if this is the same view that always saw. Riko: It might be. I’ve always really like this view, too. You: Coming back here makes me realize how much happened in just two days. Kanan: It was a hectic, action-packed couple of days. I’m still so jazzed up, I think I’ll be dreaming about all of it again tonight. Mari: Every single minute of it was sparkling and shiny if you ask me! Dia: Indeed. In just two days, we came to Tokyo, visited Otonokizaka High School, and performed at the School Idol Festival. Chika: It does feel like a dream, but it wasn’t. All of it actually happened. These have been the best two days ever! Hanamaru: I’m gonna focus all my gratitude into this prayer and wish to come back to Tokyo one day, zura. Ruby: Me too! I’m gonna try my Rubesty so that we get invited back to the School Idol Festival again!  'Yoshiko': To continue carrying on the title of the ultimate fallen angel school idol, Yohane shall strive to amplify her magical might even more. Riko: We have to keep working hard, so we can repay everyone for their support. You: The next time we perform at the School Idol Festival, I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure our costumes are more spectacular than ever! Dia: We can pray all we want, but we must continue putting in the effort ourselves. I’m feeling more motivated now! Kanan: As long as the nine of us are together, I feel like we can make any dream come true. Our dreams for us as a group, our individual dreams, all of it. Mari: I hope the nine of us can find that light that Chika’s always talking about. Let’s find Aqours’ own shine and keep moving forward, step by step. Riko: Oh, Chika. I thought she was quiet. It’s because she’s praying furiously. Chika: Hey, there’s something I wanna tell you all. Can you lend me your ears for a sec? You: Of course! You can tell us anything you want. Lay it on us! Chika: *Giggle* Thanks, You. I just wanted to say, thank you all so much for joining Aqours with me! I love you all! Chika: Being a school idol is the funnest thing ever! Let’s combine our powers and find our light! And let’s keep shining as bright as we can! Chika: Aqours… Together: Suuunshiiiine! May the Sunshine be with you! |} Category:Story Category:Aqours